gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wookieland
Chat Ban I have been told that you entered chat without the required edits, and refused to leave after being asked to. I was also told that you dropped the F-bomb multiple times. This is not allowed and I am banning you from chat indefinitely until you meet the edit requirements to return. You are also receiving a chat strike for your swearing. To make use of chat you must make 100 edits, 50 of which must be made to pages. All of these edits must be made in good faith and within the rules. Edits that are spammed or minor revisions made just to icnrease your edit count will not count towards this total, and could lead to a strike. To check on your progress go to , type in your name and look at the "Total" amount and "(Main)" amount. Almost expected it when I saw you say you had been here for a while :P I did not kill Barbas by the way. You shall be dealt with later >:P I am not sure what your last decided fate was on the wiki, so I will talk to the admins first to see if you are going to be allowed to stay. My primary armor now is Dragonbone Armor ( I worked on my smithing :D ). I can not get on now, but will later today ( or tomorrow for you? I am not sure ). I play on PS3, so no Dawnguard for me yet :/ Have you got it? Epic, I can't wait for Dawnguard on PS3. I am goign to join Dawnguard and get my epic werewolf perks on main character first. I mainly just buy a lot of leather and iron ignots and ore from Adrienne ( and if she runs out I go around to the other blacksmiths or wait ) then I make iron daggers, sell them to here and repeat. I also upgraded all my weapons and armor, which helped a lot. The hardest part of this method is the having enough gold and iron. You eventually run short on gold to buy more iron, so I did a lot of quests involving mines and picked up loads of iron ore and other ores ( which I sold and bought more iron for xD ) and now I am at 100 and walking around in my boss Dragon armor >:D ( collect and store lots of dragonbone and scales by the way ) Haha, well you can always get it from the guy who runs her shop and other smiths. Yeah, I do have it, but only recently got it and haven't used it much, still deciding if I want to have it or not. I did get PMs, and I will talk to the other admins. I am level 35 now ( not very high, but much further than I was when we last talked :P ). I haven't played for the last 2 days, because I have been working on a report ( which I should probably go and do now ). So yeah, I will only be on again much later, besides the periodical check in. Really? It worked fine for me, with about 20 iron ignots I would go up a few Smithing levels, and obviously towards the end it got a bit slower. Awesome I will do that. I have been putting off helping Mjoll because for one I HATE Dwemer Ruins and I haven't really needed her. I might do her quest for her soon :P Strike You have been given a strike for cursing in a user blog comment. Please refrain from continuing this, as further offenses will result in a block. 15:21, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yellowbones, you were given a mere strike for saying a curse word. You put bulls*** in your comment. This severely violates our rules, and you could have been banned for it, but instead we gave you a strike. I was just notifying you of your strike. You even said "strike me for saying this", so you literally ASKED for a strike. Please stop complaining. 16:16, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I know we settled the strike thing because you accidentally misread, but there goes the "Yellowbones" crap again.... Wookieland (talk)